Um Homem de Família
by CrisPossamai
Summary: O futebol do craque Noah Puckerman está no auge. Mas, erros do passado podem destruir sua carreira. E se fosse possível consertar tudo? Inspirada no filme de mesmo nome.
1. Irreconhecível

O gol. O passe. O drible. Marcas clássicas do futebol do habilidoso meio-campista americano que estava ganhando fama internacional nos campos italianos. Noah Puckerman tinha apenas 22 anos e estava prestes a disputar sua primeira Copa do Mundo. Seria o maestro, o camisa 10 da jovem e promissora seleção americana. O rapaz não via a hora de realizar o seu sonho de infância.

Após o jogo que o Milan garantiu a vaga na semifinal da Liga dos Campeões da Europa, Puck saiu com alguns colegas de equipe como, geralmente, fazia. Freqüentou casas noturnas e conseguiu diversas mulheres sem o mínimo esforço. Na manhã seguinte, dormiu e aproveitou a folga pós-jogo. A tarde seguiu o catalogo da noite com bebidas, mulheres e festas intermináveis. A vida de Noah Puckerman era, simplesmente, o que todo jovem poderia desejar.

Nova semana. Novos treinos, novas exigências, novas partidas e vitórias seguidas de farras intermináveis e encontros incontáveis. A convocação para os últimos amistosos antes da Copa do Mundo apenas confirmavam o que a imprensa estava cansada de saber: ele era, atualmente, a maior revelação do futebol britânico.

O que a imprensa também sabia era que o estilo de vida milionário havia corrompido Noah. Nascido na minúscula cidade de Lima, no interior de Ohio, ele foi descoberto jogando em campeonatos escolares e extremamente inquieto.

O menino sofreu nos primeiros meses vivendo em centros de treinamentos na capital de Ohio e afastado dos familiares. Mas, os cifrões começaram a entrar na conta da jovem promessa e aos poucos o mundo o fascinou. Desprezou a antiga namorada após ser informado da gravidez prematura quando tinha somente 18 anos.

No mesmo ano, Puck teve seu passe vendido para o Chelsea da Inglaterra e batalhou por mais de uma temporada em empréstimos para times menos conhecidos. Com quase 20, caiu nas graças do novo treinador e foi incluído no plantel do time inglês. Chamou a atenção e deu adeus ao clube que lhe negou uma primeira oportunidade.

No Milan, o dinheiro e a fama lhe subiram a casa. A timidez foi trocada pela arrogância e ele renegou publicamente a filha que apareceria dias depois de sua convocação para a Copa do Mundo. Contudo, não pode negar as fotos espalhadas em jornais e as declarações de mulheres relatando as noitadas infindáveis do rapaz.

Afastado do time principal, Puck não pode acreditar que passaria o Natal de 2010 sozinho na Itália se recuperando de uma lesão que tivera poucos dias antes do Mundial, a competição mais importante de sua vida.

Com o tornozelo engessado e apoiado em muletas, ele percorre incansável sua casa. Os pais não puderam comparecer pelo nascimento de seu primeiro neto e Noah não quis retornar aos Estados Unidos para não correr o risco de reviver quem era e encontrar quem nunca deveria ter deixado partir.

O barulho de passos apressados. A janela sendo rompida e o disparo do alarme de segurança atordoaram o jovem jogador. Três rapazes haviam invadido a casa do astro do Milan e se assustaram com a presença dele ali, solitário. A imprensa havia divulgado sua partida para o país de origem a semana inteira. Ele não deveria estar ali. Gritos. Discussões. Pedidos em vão de tranqüilidade e um disparo a queima-roupa no mais talentoso jogador americano daquela geração. Puck caiu inconsciente. Imediatamente, sua camisa branca ganhou a conotação vermelho sangue e ele não viu mais nada.


	2. Admiravel Mundo Novo

Capitulo 2 – Admirável Mundo Novo

Noah Puckerman acordou assustado tateando o peito atrás de vestígios do tiro que levara. Abriu os olhos imaginando estar em um hospital. Leso engano. Estava em uma cama. Suspirou aliviado pela invasão não ter passado de um pesadelo sem perceber não estar em seu quarto. Na terceira vez que abriu os olhos, então, se deu conta. O pavor foi substituído pela surpresa quando uma cabeleira loira lhe roubou a visão e lábios uniram-se ao seu.

_ Hora de acordar, meu craque! Você tem treino em duas horas! – sorriu a jovem ainda lhe tampando o campo de visão.

_ O que? Que? Aonde que... Que eu estou? – questionou assustado.

Um choramingo ao longe e uma criança de 4 anos correndo pela casa chamaram a atenção da despreocupada moça e ele pode analisar. Um quarto simplório repleto de camisas de times americanos com seu nome e o número dez. O que, diabos, estaria acontecendo? Levantou-se e notou que o tornozelo já não atrapalhava seu caminhar. Escutou mais vozes e correu pela porta. Deveria fugir daquela casa.

Não recorreu o seu bairro e muito menos o motivo das ruas terem nomes em inglês. O celular vibrou em seu bolso e no visor observou a palavra que mais lhe atormentou nos últimos anos: Quinn.

_ Onde você está? – resmungou a jovem do outro lado da linha.

_ Por que você está me ligando? – revidou irritado e desconcertado.

_ ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – grita furiosa – Você assustou a sua filha e nem lembrou de levar a sua mochila. Eu falei que você não deveria ter bebido tanto ontem!

A cabeça de Puck quase estourou. Filha? Mochila? Beber? Onde ele estava e por que depois de 4 anos, Quinn Fabray estava lhe tratando com tanta intimidade? Desligou o celular e tentou ofuscar o sol dos olhos com os braços inutilmente. Alguém lhe chama e ele pensa que sua cabeça vai voar em mil pedaços pela intensidade da cor. Novamente o nome de Quinn é pronunciado, desta vez, por outra voz familiar.

_ Ei, cara! Eu não sabia que a tequila de ontem a noite faria tanto estrago em você! – falou divertidamente – A Quinn está preocupada. Então, vamos para a casa? Você não estava mesmo pensando em ir treinar deste jeito, não é?

Puck abre os olhos e se depara com a imagem do seu melhor amigo de infância e companheiro nas primeiras peneiras nos clubes de futebol do interior de Ohio. Finn Hudson sempre preferiu defender a marcar gols por esta escolha amargara uma carreira medíocre em clubes de pouca expressão nacional. O animo do rapaz melhorara com a transferência de Puck para o Chelsea e a promessa de indica-lo para vagas e testes. Conversa fiada. Depois do embarque, Finn nunca mais soubera do amigo a não ser pelos jornais. Agora, ele estava parado em sua frente com um enorme sorriso na face, insano, por soltar boas risadas da aparente ressaca do amigo de longa data. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Finn fala diversas coisas desconexas para Puck e o dirige novamente para a casa que tratou de fugir. Totalmente confuso, o rapaz é empurrado para dentro pelo antigo amigo de infância e encontrar a garota que foi o grande amor de sua juventude. Ao abrir a porta, a jovem tinha os olhos marejados e lhe puxou para um forte e prolongado abraço, quebrando apenas por um menininho agarrando-se as pernas do casal. A pequena Beth choramingou pela atenção dos pais e assustou o menos informado.

Finn saiu rapidamente frisando que estaria de volta em uma hora para irem juntos para o treino e gargalhou aconselhando o colega de time em se vestir adequadamente para o compromisso.

_ Eu sabia que não devia ter te contado nada ontem a noite faltando tão pouco para essa bendita final! – resmungou Quinn ainda se acalmando – Mas, pela sua reação achei que tinha se alegrado... Me desculpe... Eu... Eu sei... Hum... Que tínhamos conversado em esperar mais tempo, mas, é bem... Acho que planejar nunca foi o nosso forte, não é? – sorri fracamente pegando a garotinha no colo.

_ Eu preciso me sentar... A minha cabeça está explodindo! – se limita em dizer.

A loira sorri e some para dentro da casa. Puck respira profundamente e tenta achar qualquer explicação para que estivesse acontecendo... De repente, sua mansão era invadida e agora se exprimia em um cubículo de dois quartos com sua antiga namorada, uma criança aparentemente sua e uma carreira em um clube americano? Aquela não era nem em sonhos ou pesadelos a vida grandiosa de Noah Puckerman.

Passos e risos antes conhecidos lhe fizeram levantar o rosto e acompanhar a jovem lhe entregando um copo com algo dissolvido. A mão esticada denunciava que deveria ingerir o liquido imediatamente. De bom grado, o atleta bebeu tudo e se esparramou no sofá. A cabeça pesou e ele não viu mais nada.

_ Você precisa comer alguma coisa e tomar um banho. Daqui a pouco, o Finn chega para vocês irem para o treino, Puck! – Quinn chacoalha o marido, que ressonava no sofá da sala.

_ O que? – resmunga percebendo ainda estar naquela situação – Eu ainda estou aqui?

_ Claro que sim. Agora, sério, você precisa se levantar e se arrumar para o treino. Nós não devíamos ter ficado até tão tarde naquele restaurante. A final é daqui cinco dias e você precisa estar bem! – ela fala abraçando o esposo – Bem, já estou atrasada para meu estágio no estúdio. Você tem tempo para deixar a Beth na creche ou prefere que eu leve?

_ Não, não. Acho melhor você levar a menina. – teme por não saber como reagir.

_ Ta bom, mas vai logo se vestir. Não quero que o treinador pegue no seu pé por uma única noite de comemoração. Você não vai falar nada para o time ainda, né? – ela fala repousando a mão no ventre.

_ Não... Posso esperar um pouco. – fala confuso recebendo um último beijo da antiga namorada.

Apavorado, Puck assiste a possível esposa saindo de casa carregando aquela que deveria atender por sua filha. Sem saída, se dirige ao banheiro, toma um rápido café e procura qualquer roupa e coloca o necessário para um habitual treino de futebol dentro da modesta mochila. Realmente, aquele não se parecia em nada com seu armário.

Sozinho, Noah senta na cama avaliando o que acontecera para ser trancafiado em uma realidade alternativa. A cena do tiro a queima-roupa repetiu-se na cabeça do jovem e no instante em que algo pareceu se encaixar batidas na porta lhe trouxeram a órbita.

_ Então, já está mais recuperado do porre? – debochou Finn a caminho do treino – Olha, eu até entendo que a notícia era para ser comemorada, mas você exagerou, cara. O técnico te cortaria na hora se descobrisse a festa de ontem a noite.

_ Ah... Quinn... Não quer que comente muito sobre isso. – arriscou sem exata noção do que se trataria a potencial novidade.

_ Eu já esperava que a Quinn agisse desta maneira. Ela não quer desviar o seu foco da final, não é?

_ É, imagino que seja por isso. – respondeu Puck.

_ Realmente, a final da SuperLiga pode representar um salto na nossa carreira, já pensou se nos classificamos para a Liga dos Campeões da Concacaf? Podemos disputar uma vaga no Mundial Interclubes! – almejou o defensor.

Jogar a SuperLiga da Américas? De qualquer forma, ele deveria estar em um dos principais campeonatos do planeta, mas, atuando pelo badalado Milan e fazendo frente ao argentino Messi. Entretanto, estava em um time sem referência nos Estados Unidos tentado retornar a elite do futebol para, eventualmente, se destacar e chamar a atenção de grandes times.

_ Claro que eu pensei... Eu já estive perto do futebol europeu de qualquer forma... – desdenha Puck.

_ Ei, não precisa ficar remoendo isso de novo! Eu sei que recusar aquela proposta do Chelsea deve ter sido difícil... Mas, pensa bem... Você agiu como homem e construiu uma família...

_ É, condenando a minha carreira... – reclama novamente tentando entender seu novo horizonte.

_ Cara, você nem tinha 18 anos! Não ia nem conseguir pegar banco naquele clube... No mínimo, seria emprestado para times menores... Pelo menos, estamos liderando o Campeonato Nacional e fala sério... Não da para descartar a possibilidade do Dallas ser campeão continental, hein? – brinca Finn.

_ Como se tivéssemos chance contra Los Angeles ou New York! – desdenha o apoio do amigo finalizando o dialogo.

Então, ele havia recusado a proposta do Chelsea para se comprometer com a namorada de infância, Quinn Fabray e defendia o modesto Dallas após ser dispensado do Los Angeles Galaxys por uma seqüência de lesões. Alguém só podia estar querendo sacanea-lo! Totalmente atordoado, Puck desce do carro do amigo e companheiro de clube se dirigindo para o campo. Ao menos, ele continuava na posição de meio-campista e vestia a camisa 10 do clube. Nem tudo havia mudado naquela louca versão de sua vida.

Entusiasmado pela atuação em campo, Puck acaba regressando de bom humor para a estranha morada que agora teria que chamar de casa. O dialogo entre os amigos se torna mais fácil e ele questiona o motivo pelo qual deixou o companheiro de infância para trás. Seria a experiência uma espécie de segunda chance ou apenas uma versão perdedora de sua trajetória?

**Comentários? Dicas? Sugestões? Fico no aguardo!**


	3. A promessa que fizemos

**Capítulo 3 – A promessa que fizemos**

A condição de Puck se transformou ao entrar em casa e ser recepcionado pela jovem esposa. Definitivamente, a vida amorosa do rapaz estava mais sossegada nesta versão estranha de sua vida, e, apesar, da calmaria, ele parecia estar feliz. Alegando cansaço, o rapaz se desvencilhou dos abraços e questionamentos da loira e se encaminhou direto para o banheiro. No caminho, um projetinho de gente lhe encontrou agarrando-se em suas pernas. Beth tentava chamar a atenção do pai, desarmado pela demonstração infantil de afeto, o jogador pegou a criança no colo escutando a frase que se tornaria comum naquela nova e forçada rotina.

_ Papai, você fez gol no treino? – perguntou a pequena.

_ Papai, sempre faz gol, Beth! Mas, agora deixa o pai tomar banho e descansar, ta bom? – Quinn fala segurando a garotinha.

Com os braços livres, o jovem retoma a direção do chuveiro ainda escutando a conversa da "mulher" e da filha, que estranhamente, lhe arrancam um sorriso.

_ O papai é o melhor jogador do mundo, né? – pergunta alegremente a menininha.

_ É sim, filha. Mas, papai precisa descansar quando chega em casa ta bom? – pede Quinn.

Puck fecha a porta do banheiro consternado. Aquela teria sido a sua vida se não tivesse se transferido para o futebol europeu? Será que sacrificar a fama, o dinheiro e a oportunidade de jogar em um grande time seriam compensadas pela chance de ter novamente em sua volta aquelas pessoas? Se, realmente, estava preso naquela espécie de segunda versão de sua vida poderia descobrir se tomou a decisão correta. Independentemente da explicação para a nova atmosfera em que estava incluído, poderia se dar ao menos a possibilidade de vivenciá-la intensamente. Pois, no fim das contas não tinha alternativa.

Puck veste qualquer coisa e escuta o chamando de Quinn para a janta. A pequenina Beth não dá descanso para o "pai" e questiona sobre todos os detalhes do treino e sobre quando veria o pai aparecendo na televisão. Já totalmente envolvido com a menina, Puck pega a filha no colo e explica minuciosamente cada atividade que realizou no treino. Fascinada pela interação dos dois amores de sua vida, Quinn libera o marido de qualquer coisa que geralmente ele faria na cozinha após a refeição. [i]"Ela não pode, realmente, estar cogitando que eu vou ajudá-la a limpar isto aqui"[/i], pensa o rapaz seguindo para a sala com a menina.

A garotinha parecia não se cansar jamais das brincadeiras com o pai naquela noite e exausto pelo treino, Puck termina por conceder a esposa a difícil tarefa de colocar a filha na cama. Estranhando, a moça se limita a concordar relevando a estranheza do amado pelo fato de já estar compenetrando no principal jogo de sua carreira. Há mais de 4 anos, Quinn se sentia em debito com o marido.

O namoro da adolescência nunca foi devidamente oficializado antes da notícia de que estaria esperando uma filha da promessa de craque. Apenas duas semanas depois de contar a novidade a ele, um clube da Inglaterra se interessa pela compra do passe do atleta, entretanto, a jovem em pânico declinou do convite de morarem na Europa e ter que, consequentemente, tomar conta sozinha da filha. Com a contratação, sabia que Puck passaria pouco tempo em casa e mesmo se comprometendo, dificilmente o casamento daria certo. Com a recusa da moça, Puck a surpreendeu com um pedido de casamento no Baile de Formatura do colégio.

Apesar das palavras nunca terem saído da boca do marido, a jovem sabia que em determinados momentos o rapaz se arrependera de ter atrasado significativamente a sua carreira. As convocações apenas para as categorias de base para a seleção eram as coisas que mais machucavam o atleta. Enquanto, poderia ter se destacado na Inglaterra e assegurado seu nome na Copa do Mundo, Puck figurou como reserva no Pré-Olímpico e teria que batalhar para conquistar um espaço entre os 11 titulares pelo menos nos Jogos Olímpicos. Ao contrário de Finn que se orgulhava de exibir a braçadeira de capitão da equipe Sub-23 dos Estados Unidos.

A final poderia representar a segunda chance do marido e Quinn torcia para que ele conseguisse garantir a vitória do modesto Dallas e a vaga na principal competição do continente, a Copa dos Campeões da Concacaf, o que poderia tirá-lo do esquecimento no futebol. Contudo, a trajetória do casal não seria alcançada de forma tão simples. O jovem acorda com os choros da filha ao seu lado na cama do casal. Irritado, se dirige diretamente para o banheiro sem nem sequer cumprimentar a família no novo dia.

O treino seria o último antes da viagem para o grande confronto e de extremo mau humor, o meio-campista seguiu para o treinamento direcionar qualquer palavra afetuosa para mulher e filha. Finn nota o semblante carregado do companheiro, mas, pela má vontade em dividir os problemas nem tenta entender a atual situação do amigo.

Entretanto, dentro do gramado, Puck se encontra consigo mesmo e é disparado o melhor jogador do time. Com o coletivo encerrado, o treinador frisa que na próxima manhã, todos deveriam se apresentar cedo no Centro de Treinamento para o encaminhamento para o embarque. Animado em deixar aquela rotina, Puck chega em casa e corre para ajeitar sua mala, contudo, é surpreendido ao encontrar a esposa já ocupada com a tarefa.

_ Achei que você chegaria cansado e já quis adiantar o seu serviço. – fala calmamente Quinn.

_ É, o treino foi meio cansativo... Mas, não precisava se incomodar... – responde, estranhamente, de maneira educada.

_ Imagina, Puck. Eu sei melhor do que você as roupas que prefere usar nas concentrações. – sorri – Então, que horas vocês vão sair amanhã?

_ Tenho que estar no estádio antes do meio-dia. – afirma o rapaz.

_ Fazia tempo que você não ficava tantos dias fora... Essa casa vai ficar tão silenciosa sem você e a Beth quebrando as coisas com aquela bendita bola. – fala tristonha.

_ Achei que você já estivesse acostumada... – reluta em demonstrar alguma emoção.

_ Como me acostumar a estar longe do meu marido toda semana? – ela se aproxima – Eu sei que você adora o que faz, mas, não tenho como não sentir a sua falta, querido.

_ Você já pensou se eu tivesse ido para a Inglaterra? – questiona.

_ Várias vezes e em todas, eu nunca imaginei como estaríamos juntos ainda. Nós tínhamos apenas 18 anos e um bebê para cuidar. Nós não estávamos prontos. Quero dizer, eu não estava pronta para abandonar todos aqui e muito menos... Para correr o risco de te perder. – confessa a jovem.

_ Seria tudo muito diferente do que temos hoje... Não que o que nós temos seja pouco... Só penso que seria diferente... – revela o craque.

_ Diferente não significa que seria bom. E eu nunca me senti tão feliz, tão realizada como quando você apareceu na nossa formatura com aquela aliança e esse seu sorriso que eu tanto amo... Eu percebi que poderia enfrentar qualquer coisa com você. – confidencia a jovem.

_ Até mesmo a final da SuperLiga? – brinca o jogador se referindo a mais importante partida de sua carreira naquela realidade.

_ Acho que sim. – sorri Quinn – Nervoso? – ele nega com a cabeça. – Milagrosamente, a sua filha dormiu cedo e eu pude começar a arrumar a sua mala... Mas, acho melhor terminarmos agora, não é?

_ A Beth está dormindo? Hum... – sorri matreiro o jogador abraçando a esposa – Eu acho que quero aproveitar o meu tempo com você de outra maneira.

Quinn sorri da mudança de planos provocada pelo marido, mas, estranha a forma com que ele se porta. Diferentemente, da calmaria habitual, o beijo é intenso, precipitado, estranho demais. Contrariada, freia a obvia intenção do rapaz.

_ Ei! O que deu em você? – pergunta divertida.

_ Estou com pressa para ter você nos meus braços. Algum problema nisso, Quinn? – responde ironicamente.

_ Para, Puck. – interrompe novamente a troca de carinhos – Deste jeito... Eu... Não... – é calada por um beijo – Chega! – repele o avanço do marido com irritação. – Eu não estou entendendo o seu jeito, ultimamente. – levanta-se incomodada.

_ Fala sério! Você fica cheia de declarações para mim até agora, e quando eu tento qualquer coisa, você me rejeita? Meu Deus! Não é como se eu tivesse que te conquistar toda vez que vamos transar... – fala ríspido.

_ Idiota! – Quinn pragueja antes de se retirar do quarto – Vê se arruma a sua mala, logo! – grita da sala.

Puck esbraveja jogando roupas para dentro da mala quase pronta. O que mais ela esperava dele? Eles não haviam se casado? Ele não havia jogado fora a chance de sua vida por ela e aquela criança? O que mais Quinn Fabray poderia esperar dele? Decepcionada, a moça inspeciona a cozinha atrás de alguma coisa para preparar para a janta do marido. Em sete anos de relacionamento, Puck agira poucas vezes de maneira tão agressiva e inesperada. Desde que havia se entregado a ele, jamais permitiu que ele lhe tocasse sem antes reafirmar que a amava, que era completamente apaixonado por ela. Pela primeira vez em quatro anos de casados, ela se perguntou se aquela era realmente a vida que merecia ter.


	4. O início de algo novo

Em silêncio, Quinn levantou para arrumar a casa e preparar o café da manhã e o filha para passar o dia na creche. Por último, sacudiu o marido para acordá-lo antes que se atrasasse. Sem mais palavras, se alimentou e estava prestes a sair de casa com a filha, quando escutou seu nome ser chamado ainda do quarto do casal.

_ Sério, você nem iria se despedir de mim? – comenta Noah ainda deitado – Nem ia deixar a nossa filha se despedir?

_ Você me ignorou o restante da noite. Achei que isso não tivesse importância. – rebate a jovem.

_ Bom, importa muito. Posso dar um abraço na minha filha antes de viajar por seis dias? – ela concorda com a cabeça – Posso dar um abraço na minha esposa antes de disputar o jogo mais importante da minha carreira? – a nomeação pareceu tão natural dita fitando os olhos de sua primeira namorada.

_ Você é um perfeito idiota, sabia? E o problema é que sabe exatamente dizer a coisa certa no momento certo. – abraça o marido.

_ Acho que depois de jogar futebol, talvez, essa seja a minha principal habilidade. – reforça o abraço.

A despedida dura poucos segundos. Terminando a faculdade de Fotografia, Quinn estava estagiando em um estúdio no centro da cidade e ainda precisava deixar Beth na creche. Puckerman se limita a tomar café e esperar pela chegada de Finn para irem juntos até a sede do clube. Ele estava ansioso para estar em sua verdadeira casa: o gramado. Por mais que a realidade e sua vida estivessem em linha alternativa, seu talento ainda era real e sabia que poderia vencer sem dificuldade a equipe de Chicago, atual campeã da competição. O melhor amigo buzina e ele corre para pegar a carona. Estava preparado para escrever mais uma página de sucesso independentemente da versão de sua vida.

As noites concentradas costumavam ser as piores e mais desanimadas na vida do jovem astro do Milan, Noah Puckerman. Ficar encarcerado esperando para jogar por 90 minutos parecia idiotice demais por pouco resultado. Contudo, a expectativa do grupo e, principalmente, de seu melhor amigo em assegurar de qualquer forma uma vaga no principal campeonato do continente efetuou a passagem dos cinco dias de maneira extraordinariamente veloz e nostálgica para o camisa 10. Ele evitou ligar e se comunicar com a família, mas, foi inútil. O fato é que estava com imensa saudade de seu novo lar e de ouvir os pedidos infantis da filha ou incomuns da esposa, como lavar os pratos da janta ou colocar Beth para dormir. Puck havia se acostumado a estar rodeado por pessoas que amava e se perguntou por que fizera tanta questão em se desapegar de próprio seu país.

Finn dividia o quarto com o melhor amigo desde que se entendera por gente. Os dois se conheceram no primeiro ano na escola e nunca mais se desgrudaram. Entraram juntos na primeira peneira em um pequeno clube de futebol e foram promovidos sempre simultaneamente nas categorias de base. Mas, a proposta do Chelsea por Puck determinaria o fim da parceria. A recusa do amigo seguida pela convocação de ambos para a seleção Sub-20 dos Estados Unidos abriu novas lacunas a serem preenchidas. Por que não seguir em seu país e ali mesmo se tornar alguém no futebol?

Desta forma, Finn conheceu a estagiária de uma rádio que lhe entrevistou pela primeira vez na final do Mundial Sub-20. Rachel Berry estava nos primeiros semestres da faculdade de jornalismo quando descolou o estagio na Rádio CBS e foi enviada para produzir o Campeonato Sub-20. Com o acumulo de trabalho e poucos profissionais, a estagiaria virou repórter e entrevistou o jovem capitão da seleção antes e depois da partida.

O romance entre Finn e Rachel iniciou e se estendeu pelos quatro anos seguintes. Finn pretendia pedi-la em casamento assim que retornasse para casa e queria os melhores amigos como padrinhos. Afinal, o relacionamento de Quinn e Puck servia como exemplo para o zagueiro.

O jogo foi extenuante. Os jogadores do Chicago, realmente, tinham fôlego e senão fossem as jogadas individuais de Puck, o Dallas não teria vencido por 2 a 0 e conquistado o acesso para a Copa dos Campeões da Concacaf. Senão fosse pelo melhor amigo, Finn não estaria pedindo a mulher de sua vida em casamento no momento em que pisara em casa após a partida. Senão fosse por sua escolha, Noah estaria voltando para a casa em Milão sozinho, depois de mais uma grande exibição em campo. Agora, ele retornava para sua família se perguntando se aquela realidade poderia de alguma forma substituir a versão principal de sua vida. Não queria ter jogado fora a chance de casar com seu primeiro amor e conhecer a criança mais adorável do mundo.

Nos dias seguintes, houve entrevistas, fotógrafos e elogios em diversos veículos de comunicação a respeito da qualidade dos camisas 10 e 5 do Dallas. O sonho de jogar o importante torneio continente estava assegurado, isto se o modesto time conseguisse segurar seus dois principais atletas. Apesar de estar mais teimoso e preguiçoso, Quinn havia reencontrado a versão original de seu marido. Aparentemente, a final havia sido um fardo pesado e preocupante para os ombros de Puck.

O quarto aniversário de Beth chegava e a pequena não cansava de repetir a enorme lista de presentes para infelicidade dos pais e padrinhos. Quinn não se preocupava mais em assumir a segunda gravidez e Puck estava completamente orgulhoso pelo mais novo membro da família. Finn brincava em querer encomendar logo uma criança, Rachel disfarçava relembrando que deveriam dar um passo de cada vez, e não emendar as etapas como os amigos fizeram aos 18 anos.

Apenas 30 pessoas lotavam a casa da família Puckerman naquela sexta-feira a noite, em comemoração aos 4 anos de Beth. Diversos jogadores do time e amigos de Quinn estavam presentes, além das famílias dos dois. Rever os pais foi algo emocionante para Puck, há muito tempo estava afastado dos familiares e havia sido duramente criticado em seu universo paralelo com a explosão do escândalo da filha não reconhecida. Naquela noite, pode conferir o raro e peculiar olhar orgulhoso de seus pais. Há quanto tempo, não lhe encaravam daquela maneira?

_ Então, você lava a louça e eu recolho essa bagunça? – sugere Quinn após a festividade.

_ Nós não podemos deixar a faxina para amanhã? Eu estou morto, parece que joguei três jogos seguidos com prorrogação! – reclama estirado no sofá.

_ Você anda muito vadio desde que ganhou aquele título, Puckerman. – repreende divertidamente a moça.

_ É, a taça fez bem para o meu ego. Mas, lavar louça faz mal para o meu condicionamento físico. O próprio médico do time me garantiu! – brinca.

_ Ainda bem que a sua filha está dormindo para não ouvir essas desculpas esfarrapadas. Já pensou se ela segue o seu exemplo? – sorri sentando-se ao lado do marido.

_ Finalmente, aquela menina dormiu! Na próxima festa, me lembra de não comprar nada com açúcar, ta? A Beth já é hiperativa normalmente, com estoque de açúcar reforçado no corpo fica impossível. – falou abraçando a esposa.

_ Eu digo que sua filha está dormindo e é nisso que você pensa? – questiona com ar malicioso.

_ Bom... Eu disse isso, não significa que tenha sido o único pensamento a passar pela minha cabeça! – confessa o rapaz puxando a jovem para mais perto de si.

Com o sorriso aberto e irresistível, Noah leva segundos para finalmente beijar a esposa. Foi inevitável a lembrança dos primeiros beijos, dos primeiros encontros, dos sorrisos, das promessas que fizeram e que ele quebrara sem hesitar. Pelo menos, naquele mundo o jovem jogador soube valorizar o que realmente valia a pena. Naquele mundo, ele vira a filha crescer e esteve sempre ao lado da garota que amou desde os 12 anos. Naquele mundo, ele se tornou um homem de família e não apenas mais um jogador de futebol.

_ Como você consegue isso? – Quinn fala admirada, ele demonstra confusão – Me olhar como se fosse pela primeira vez.

_ Porque você ainda me tira o fôlego e porque... Eu não conseguiria acordar todas as manhãs sem você do meu lado. – se declara – Eu sou apaixonado por você há dez anos, e ainda sinto a mesma coisa cada vez que te vejo.

_ Você realmente sabe dizer as coisas certas nas melhores horas possíveis. Por isso que eu te amo tanto! – brinca a jovem.

As gargalhadas são logo substituídas por beijos e carinhos. Puck estava exatamente aonde gostaria de estar. Independentemente de como havia chegado naquele estágio de sua vida, não queria por nada retornar ao seu real presente. A vida nos Estados Unidos era incomparavelmente mais feliz do que a luxuosa rotina em Milão e, há anos nunca estivera tão em paz com sua consciência. Naquela versão de sua vida jamais deixara as pessoas mais importantes para trás, nunca dissera adeus apenas por dinheiro. Apesar de desejar continuar naquela realidade paralela para sempre, Noah não poderia controlar eternamente sua aparente redenção. Os dias avançaram e a barriga de Quinn começava a dar o ar da graça.

Os treinos começavam visando a disputa da Copa dos Campeões. Era possível que Puck fosse convocado pela primeira vez para a seleção principal norte-americana. Antes disto, o telefone tocou e Puck ficou sabendo que um clube de elite da Inglaterra estava interessado em seu futebol.

Seria uma excelente oportunidade se apresentasse um bom futebol e poderia estar no principal centro do futebol em menos de uma temporada. Sem contar que poderia dar muito mais conforto para a família, principalmente, com a chegada de um novo integrante.

Ele sabia pouco a respeito do time do Arsenal, mas era bom demais tudo o que acontecia em um curto espaço de tempo. Aos 22 anos, estava muito mais preparado para tentar crescer na carreira e mostrar seu futebol em ares mais propensos que os campos ingleses bastava que Quinn concordasse com a situação. Depois que abriu mão de seu sonho por ela há 4 anos, ela não poderia lhe frear novamente.


	5. A bagunça que eu causei

Capítulo 5 – A bagunça que eu causei

"_Você já se perguntou se somos nós que fazemos os momentos em nossas vidas ou se são os momentos da nossa vida que nos fazem? Se você pudesse voltar no tempo e mudar apenas uma coisa na sua vida, você mudaria? E se mudasse, será que essa mudança tornaria a sua vida melhor? Ou será que ela acabaria partindo o seu coração? Ou partindo o coração de outro? Será que você escolheria um caminho totalmente diferente? Ou você só mudaria uma única coisa? Um único momento. Um momento que você sempre quis ter de volta"_

O procurador do jogador Noah Puckerman telefonou confirmando que faltava pouco para a assinatura do contrato de 3 anos com o Arsenal. O Dallas receberia U$ 3 milhões pelo passe do jovem meio-campista. Quinn não reagiu bem na primeira vez em que o marido lhe contou sobre o interesse do time inglês em seu futebol. Frustrado, o rapaz saiu de casa temendo perder a segunda maior oportunidade de sua vida. Por mais que a classificação para a Copa dos Campeões da Concacaf estivesse assegurada, ele sabia que seu time dificilmente se classificaria para o Mundial Inter Clubes. Sozinha, Quinn refletiu sobre a escolha que poderia determinar o sucesso ou o atraso definitivo da carreira do garoto que mais amou em toda a vida. Ela não poderia exigir nova recusa por parte do atleta, na primeira vez ele optara pela família. Agora, seria sua vez em decidir manter sua família unida. Em menos de um mês, Puck era apresentado como a principal arma do Arsenal para a etapa decisiva do Campeonato Inglês, que iniciaria em breve.

Com o casamento de Finn e Rachel marcado para logo, Noah tentaria de todos os modos indicar o amigo para o reforço na zaga de seu atual clube. Puck marcou um gol em sua estréia vestindo a camisa 7 do Arsenal. Nem mesmo a possibilidade de vestir a camisa 10 do Milan havia lhe tirado tanto o fôlego.

Nos bastidores, a diretoria se mexia para contratar o jovem zagueiro indicado por Puck e aclamado pela boa exibição na final da SuperLiga Americana. Desta vez, ele havia acertado em suas escolhas e ser recebido em sua nova e mais espaçosa casa em Londres pela mulher e o filha lhe decretavam esta certeza.

Assustado, Puck acordou com extrema dificuldade para respirar. Estranhando o quarto, ele tentou se sentar na cama sendo impedido por uma inexplicável dor em seu abdômen e colocar a perna no chão também estava fora de cogitação. Após respirar fundo, ele analisa onde se encontrava e com considerável desespero nota o quarto branco de um hospital qualquer e com a mão consegue sentir as seqüelas do tiro a queima-roupa que, realmente, havia levado na véspera de Natal. Atordoado, ele não pode acreditar que tudo aquilo havia sido apenas uma ilusão, um maldito e revelador devaneio proporcionado pela proximidade das datas comemorativas, da quase morte e da dose cavalar de remédios que tinha ingerido. A confusão aumentou com a entrada de seus pais no local, seguidos por enfermeiros e um médico que em espanhol tentava acalmar o rapaz. Nova rodada de tranqüilizantes com a certeza de que tudo que havia descoberto não passara de dolorosa fantasia.

Três dias se seguiram com a entrada de rostos conhecidos que pouco acrescentavam para o paciente. Sonolento, ele foi despertado por sua mãe que adentrava silenciosamente no recinto a fim de zelar pelo sono do filho.

_ Mãe? – ela percebe a lucidez do filho – Eu... Eu... Hum... Que dia... É hoje? – questiona ainda sob efeito de remédios.

_ Trinta e um de dezembro, Noah. Tenta não se esforçar demais, ta? Você tem melhorado, mas, seu estado ainda é delicado. – recomenda.

_ Mãe... Desculpa por... Por não aparecer no Natal... E bom... Acabar estragando a comemoração de vocês...

_ Você não teve culpa de nada, filho. Nosso Natal ficou ainda mais completo com a notícia de que você havia resistido. E... Bom... – a fala da senhora é cortada.

Inesperadamente, uma garotinha não demonstrando possuir mais do que cinco anos invade o quarto. Puck olha demoradamente a menina, mais crescida do que se recordava das fotos e de sua experiência. Mas, definitivamente aquela era sua filha com Quinn Fabray. O que ela estaria fazendo ali? A resposta é devastadora como a entrada repentina e envergonhada da loira no recinto chamando levemente irritada pela filha desaparecida. No exato instante em que os olhos dos dois ex-namorados, o desconforto e o constrangimento foram imediatos.

_ Eu sinto muito... Eu... Eu não queria atrapalhar vocês... Beth, vem comigo agora! – puxa pela mão a menina.

_ Mas, mãe... Eu queria saber se o meu pai vai ficar bom logo... – pergunta inocentemente mirando Puck e embaraçando ainda mais a jovem.

_ Quinn, fique mais um pouco. Eu só queria ver se o Noah já havia acordado... Acho que vocês precisam conversar urgentemente. Bom, espero que você escute bem o que ela tem a lhe dizer, filho. Fique a vontade! – fala a mãe do rapaz saindo do quarto.

_ Oi... – ele arrisca tímido.

_ Oi! – devolve a jovem.

_ Mamãe, então... O papai vai ficar bom rápido, né? – arrisca novamente a pequena.

_ Vai, Beth. É claro que vai. – responde à garota – Desculpa, eu realmente não queria forçar esse encontro. Não desta forma... Mas, a Beth ficou desesperada quando soube do... Bem... Do que aconteceu com você... E não sossegou até que eu prometi traze-la para te ver...

_ Sem problema, eu to um pouco sedado ainda... Mas, acho que consigo compreender as coisas. – responde Puck vendo a aproximação da menina.

_ Você vai se recuperar rapidinho, né pai? Eu sempre vejo você jogar na televisão? – confessa infantilmente – Mas, eu queria brincar com você um dia nem que fosse jogando bola... Eu mesmo prefiro brincar com as minhas bonecas. – sonha a pequena emocionando seus pais.

_ Como você quiser, Beth! Se a sua mãe deixar... A gente pode fazer tudo o que você quiser... O papai só precisar melhorar mais um pouquinho e vai poder brincar sempre com você, ta bom? – a menina sorri e abraça o pai pela primeira vez.

_ É obvio que eu deixo, Puckerman. Eu nunca quis afastar você da sua filha. Muito pelo contrário. Ela adora você, cresceu vendo seus jogos na televisão... – ela chama a menina. – Filha, vai ficar lá na rua com o tio Finn e a tia Rachel, que a mãe tem que falar coisas de adulto com o seu pai! – a menina se despede e sai do quarto.

_ O Finn ta aqui também? – ela sinaliza positivamente – Eu não queria... Bom, ocupar e nem preocupar vocês... – sente-se ainda mais desconfortável.

_ Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu... – se solidariza a jovem.

_ Depois de cinco anos, eu nunca imaginei que a nossa conversa começaria com você dizendo que sente muito... Ainda mais porque quem fez algo imperdoável fui eu. – mostra-se estranhamente arrependido.

_ Eu confesso que também não esperava essa sua reação, já que nos últimos meses você fez de tudo para não manter contato comigo ou com a Beth. – revela Quinn.

_ É, eu sinto muito por isso... Também... – Puck não consegue mais articular as palavras.

_ Olha, Puckerman... Eu não vim até aqui para te exigir nada... Nem reconhecimento, nem dinheiro ou qualquer coisa desse tipo... Eu só queria que a Beth pudesse conhecer o pai antes que outra coisa impedisse isso. Eu não entendo, mas, a sua filha tem uma adoração imensa por você. – revela sentida.

_ Mas, a mãe dela me odeia... – frisa o desconforto pela realidade, ela deixa de encara-lo – Ela parece ser uma menina incrível. Me desculpa por agir como idiota e perder tudo nos últimos anos...

_ Eu não te odeio. Você, simplesmente, não existe de forma alguma para mim além da fantasia que a Beth faz a respeito de como é sensacional o pai dela aparecer sempre na televisão. Você destruiu o meu coração indo embora daquele jeito, mas, ele nunca parou de bater por sua causa.

_ Eu fiz tantas coisas que me arrependo... Mas, quando eu remonto a minha vida, eu sei que tudo começou a desmoronar no momento em que eu sai do país sem você. Eu tava tão apavorado com a possibilidade perder a única chance de aparecer no futebol, que esqueci de tentar virar alguém fora dos gramados. – confessa sensibilizado.

_ Sinceramente, eu acho que essa não a hora para termos esse tipo de conversa. Na verdade, eu nem sei porque estamos discutindo isso. Eu vou deixar você descansar, ta? – fala abrindo a porta.

_ Será que você não poderia ficar mais um pouco... Ou... Quem sabe para sempre? – arrisca, ela vira visivelmente alterada.

_Deveria ter te beijado lá_

_Eu deveria ter segurado seu rosto_

_Eu deveria ter visto aqueles olhos_

_Em vez de correr para outro lugar_

_ Puck, não existe mais essa história de nós. Eu espero que você cumpra a palavra com a Beth e tente se aproximar dela... Eu não vou impedir... Só que... – ele lhe corta.

_ Eu nunca vim para a Europa. Eu fiquei e te pedi em casamento no seu quarto mês de gravidez. Eu ainda jogo no mesmo time que o Finn nos Estados Unidos... Eu fico fora quase todas as semanas... Mas, voltar para casa... Para você e a Beth é a melhor sensação que eu já senti. A nossa filha pede todo dia se eu marquei gol nos treinos... Você ta estagiando e quase se tornando uma fotografa profissional. A gente mora em uma casa pequena, mas, com a nossa cara. Você me obriga a te ajudar a arrumar a casa toda semana... E você não deixa que eu toque em você antes de falar que eu te amo e que eu sempre serei apaixonado por você... Não sei se foi o Natal ou o tiro... Se foi um sonho ou uma amostra de tudo que eu abri mão... Mas, se eu não lutar por isso ou apenas te falar... Que você ainda me tira o fôlego... Eu estaria jogando tudo fora de novo. – lágrimas acompanham a declaração do rapaz e a surpresa da garota.

_Eu deveria ter te ligado_

_Eu deveria ter dito o seu nome_

_Eu deveria ter me virado_

_Eu deveria ter olhado de novo_

_Mas, eu estou olhando para a bagunça que fiz_

_Quando você vira, pega seu coração e vai embora_

_ Eu soube que por U$ 5 milhões, o Chelsea te tirou da minha vida... E, agora, eu não te quero de volta nela. Infelizmente, a minha filha sonha em que você algum dia faça parte do mundo dela. Eu só fico pensando mais quantos milhões bastaram para que esse seu discurso mude e você desapareça da vida dela também. – dispara – Eu, realmente, sinto muito pelo o que te aconteceu... Mas, isso não muda o que você fez e nem quem você se tornou. E eu nunca amaria essa sua versão, Noah Puckerman.

A conversa estava encerrada. A porta batendo decretava a realidade de que Puck não poderia simplesmente desejar arrumar as coisas. As seqüelas de sua atitude em abandonar tudo há seis anos foram muito mais profundas do que o tiro que recebeu no abdômen. Finn ainda visitou o antigo amigo acompanhado de sua esposa, a repórter da rádio CBS, Rachel Berry Hudson. Surpreendentemente, Finn não demonstrara tantas magoas do amigo ou estaria penalizado pelo estado deplorável do ex-companheiro de time?

_ Ai, vocês me desculpem... É da rádio, eu preciso mesmo atender. Só um minuto! Alô! – declara a moça saindo do quarto atendendo a ligação.

_ Parabéns, cara! E me desculpe... Bem... Por tudo... – tenta articular Puck.

_ Você não precisa se desculpar, eu sei que o começo na Inglaterra não foi nada fácil. É normal tentar assegurar a nossa base antes do que qualquer coisa. Eu nunca senti raiva de você, cara... Só lamentei por perder o meu melhor amigo... Mas, são coisas da vida.

_ E a sua vida como que está? Quero dizer... Além de estar casado...

_ Bom, há duas temporadas eu to no Dallas... Estamos bem neste ano, acho que estou me firmando como titular... O mais difícil foi disputar posição com o capitão do time. Mas, não estou muito preocupado com isso. Existe mais do que o futebol.

_ Você poderia ter me dito isso há uns cinco anos, Finn. – brinca – Mas, e a Rachel? Trabalha na Rádio CBS? Eu costumo ouvir pela Internet!

_ Sim, ela trabalha lá há 4 anos... Começou na época em que disputamos o Pré-Olimpico, lembra? Ela foi a primeira pessoa que me entrevistou. Nós conhecemos ali e ela acabou cobrindo outros jogos do Campeonato Nacional e bem... Acabamos no altar. Agora, ela está cobrindo mais o setor de variedades, só que... Quando souberam que nós viríamos aqui insistiram para que ela te entrevistasse. Por isso, as ligações... Mas, é claro que nem cogitamos isso.

_ E por que não? – surpreende Puck.

_]Deveria ter mantido os pés no chão_

_Eu poderia ter sido grato_

_Por toda a segunda chance_

_De mudar a perspectiva sobre quem eu sou_

O Milan não apoiou seu principal jogador depois do assalto. Com o tornozelo deslocado e uma recuperação de tiro, o clube preferiu romper o contrato com Noah discretamente. A notícia correu boa parte da Europa e aportou novamente na Inglaterra. Depois de intermináveis negociações e perder importantes peças, o Chelsea voltou a olhar com bons olhos, o jovem que revelou para o mundo anos atrás. Pouco prestigiado e extremamente em conta, o passe do jogador seria inferior a sua venda para o futebol italiano há três anos. A mudança de ares e o retorno para a equipe em que despontou mais pelo talento dentro do campo do que pelas confusões na vida particular pesaram na decisão do atleta, que lentamente recuperava a forma física.

O problemático craque Noah Puckerman concedeu uma entrevista exclusiva para a jovem repórter americana, Rachel Berry. Na reportagem, o atleta assumiu os exageros extras campo e reconheceu oficialmente a paternidade da pequena Beth. Além disso, confirmava os boatos de seu retorno para o futebol inglês, mais exatamente para o Chelsea a fim de reencontrar seu melhor futebol e colocar a vida novamente nos eixos. As declarações reverteram parte da antipatia que a população americana e a torcida do clube inglês nutriam pelo jogador. Depois da alta hospitalar, o atleta partiu para o país de origem, onde terminaria sua recuperação e iniciaria a relação com sua filha.

O primeiro contato com a bola aconteceu em brincadeiras com a menina de 5 anos e o melhor amigo de infância. Pouco conversou com a mãe da criança, porém, percebeu que ninguém havia ocupado seu lugar no coração da jovem. Era um progresso.

No colo da avo, a pequena Beth ocupava uma cadeira de honra no estádio durante a estréia do pai como jogador do Chelsea no complicado Campeonato Inglês. Recebido com desconfiança pelo consagrado treinador, Puck entrou no decorrer da partida e fez boas jogadas.

Aparentemente recuperado, Noah se tornou um jogador prestigiado e foi com grata surpresa que ouviu a preocupação da comissão técnica sobre a defesa. Ainda mais admirado, indicou o nome de Finn Hudson para suprir a carência da equipe. Bom defensor, jovem e barato. As condições ideais para que fosse contratado. A promessa não foi cumprida na primeira passagem, entretanto, já dizia o ditado antes tarde do que nunca.

Em menos de um mês, Finn assinou contrato por quatro anos com o Chelsea e se acomodou nas primeiras semanas na casa do melhor amigo, enquanto procurava uma residência para ele e sua esposa. Rachel não titubeou em apoiar a decisão do marido e revelar imediatamente a Quinn a considerável mudança de vida do antigo namorado. Quinn não tinha mais como fugir da presença de Puck em seu dia a dia. Beth estava encantada com a companhia do pai, com o restante das descobertas que ter um pai pode acarretar para a vida de uma criança.

Em solo inglês, as baladas foram extremamente reduzidas e Noah Puckerman ficou mais conhecido na imprensa pelo que fazia dentro de campo do que em sua vida privada. A primeira temporada em seu retorno a Inglaterra terminou de maneira vitoriosa para os novos contratados e o clube que os acolheu. Campeão da Copa UEFA, o Chelsea conquistou uma vaga no Mundial Inter-Clubes.

Nas férias, Puck fez questão de ficar o máximo de tempo com a filha. A convivência mexeu com o intimo de Quinn Fabray, que pela primeira vez questionou-se ainda seria possível resgatar alguma migalha do amor que um dia destinou ao pai de Beth.

Finn se apaixonou pela vida na Inglaterra e ao tempo em que sua carreira deslanchava e conquistava sua primeira convocação para a seleção, recebia da mulher de sua vida a noticia que seria pai. Noah invejava o amigo e diferente de sua versão paralela de universo, não servia como exemplo para ninguém. Talvez, como exemplo a não ser seguido nunca. Os jovens atletas são fundamentais para a campanha do Chelsea durante o Mundial Inter Clubes e Beth assiste a diversos jogos do pai. Até mesmo Quinn aceita um convite para passar um período em Londres com a desculpa de visitar Rachel e lhe parabenizar pela gravidez. Entretanto, com o jogo mais importante da seleção se aproximando, outra decisão primordial cruzaria o caminho do jogador.

Faltando duas horas para comparecer ao Centro de Treinamento e se concentrar para a terceira partida das Eliminatórias para a Copa do Mundo, a mãe de Noah lhe telefona desesperada. Um acidente em um passeio escolar deixara Beth entre a vida e a morte. O craque nem sequer titubeou em se apresentar pontualmente para o embarque.

_Eu deveria ter falado_

_Eu deveria ter orgulhosamente reivindicado_

_Que minha cabeça está culpada_

_Por todos erros do meu coração_

Jamais em seus 24 anos de vida uma viagem entre Londres e Lima, em Ohio (EUA), demorara tanto. Antes de embarcar, Puck teve um lampejo de lucidez e ligou para Finn e para um integrante da comissão técnica do selecionado americano explicando a terrível situação que se abatia sobre sua família e a impossibilidade de disputar a partida. O dirigente comprometeu-se em contar o ocorrido para o treinador, mas, não poderia garantir que o jogador não fosse repreendido depois. A punição nem foi processada pelo cérebro de Puck. Nas alturas, as lembranças de seu sonho ou ilusão naquela véspera de Natal pareceram ruir de uma vez por todas. A chegada no hospital foi imediata ao seu desembarque em Lima, sua cidade de origem.

_ Eu não esperava você aqui. Rachel me contou da partida da seleção, você poderia ter jogado e depois vindo para cá, Puck. – tentou parecer forte a jovem mãe.

_ O que? Eu não teria condição de entrar no campo sem saber como estava a minha filha. – revelou.

_ E a sua carreira? Você não pode ser prejudicado? – observou.

_ Existe muito mais do que futebol na minha vida, Quinn. Nada é mais importante do que a Beth. Eu não posso me imaginar perde-la, como eu te perdi... – confessa o jogador.

_E é você, é você_

_E tudo está caindo enquanto você vai embora_

_E está tudo em mim, enquanto você se vai_

_ Você, realmente, ainda me ama? – questiona olhando em seus olhos.

_ Você ainda me tira o fôlego. Eu sou completamente apaixonado por você e pela filha que você me deu...

_ Obrigada por estar aqui. – limita-se a dizer.

A reação da jovem lhe causa surpresa, no entanto, não tamanha como a ação dela em pegar a sua mão. Aproximadamente 26 horas depois do único dialogo entre o antigo casal, o elenco americano entrava em campo e Noah abraçava a filha recém-saída da cirurgia, que estancou a hemorragia e estabilizou o quadro clinico.

_ Pai, você não devia ta jogando? – questiona a menina vendo o jogo pela TV em seu quarto no hospital.

_ Não, o seu pai deveria estar exatamente aqui cuidando de você, Beth, junto com a sua mãe. – Quinn sorri.

_ Eu queria passar mais tempo com você, papai! Mesmo vendo todos os seus jogos pela televisão e conversando pelo telefone... Eu sinto a sua falta! Mas, a mãe fala que eu preciso ir para a escola. – resmunga a menina divertindo os pais.

_ Beth, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Nas férias, você pode brincar com o seu pai quanto tempo quiser. – repreende a loira ainda sorrindo.

_ Eu tenho uma solução para isso. – arrisca Puck – A Beth poderia morar comigo em Londres. – a jovem lhe mira assustada – Você teria apenas que aceitar o meu pedido de casamento, Quinn.

**Seis Meses depois...**

Noah Puckerman não foi severamente punido pelo treinador da seleção americana, que entendeu a situação. Entretanto, o atleta fez questão de esclarecer publicamente os motivos para não comparecer em um importante jogo das Eliminatórias. Apoiado pelos torcedores de seu time, o atleta ficou de fora de duas convocações para ser chamado em partidas amistosas e conquistar novamente a confiança do treinador e da comissão técnica.

Os Estados Unidos se classificaram como líder de sua chave na primeira fase das Eliminatórias para a Copa do Mundo. Enquanto, que no Mundial de Clubes, Puck se destacou, mas, optou por renovar seu contrato com o time que lhe concedeu a primeira chance no futebol e, posteriormente, a segunda oportunidade para reconstruir a sua vida.

_ Eu achei que aquela menina nunca mais fosse dormir. – reclama Puck estirado no sofá de sua casa em Londres.

_ Imagina, a festinha do filhinho do Finn e da Rachel tava cheia de doces. Você conhece a Beth, ela troca a pilha quando se enche de açúcar. – relembra Quinn sentando ao lado do marido.

_ Essa menina já é hiperativa normalmente, com toda aquela dose de açúcar no corpo fica incansável. Se continuar com esse pique, eu posso dispensar os treinos físicos. Ninguém melhor do que Beth para me manter em forma. – brinca o atleta arrancando sonoras gargalhadas da esposa.

_ A sua filha está dormindo e é nisso que você pensa? – brinca Quinn.

_ Eu disse isso, mas, não quer dizer que foi o único pensamento que passou pela minha cabeça. – confessa beijando suavemente a jovem.

_ Sabia que a Beth está pedindo de novo por um irmãozinho? – provoca, parando para analisar o olhar do marido. - Como você consegue isso? – Quinn fala admirada, ele demonstra confusão – Me olhar como se fosse pela primeira vez.

_ Porque você ainda me tira o fôlego e porque... Eu não conseguiria acordar todas as manhãs sem você do meu lado. – Puck se declara – Eu sou apaixonado por você há dez anos e ainda sinto a mesma coisa cada vez que te vejo.

A jovem sorri correspondendo ao beijo do marido.

_ Você realmente sabe dizer as coisas certas nas melhores horas possíveis. Por isso que eu te amo tanto, marido! – confessa Quinn Fabray Puckerman.

_"A maior parte da nossa vida, é uma série de imagens. Elas passam pela gente como cidades numa estrada. Mas algumas vezes, um momento se congela, e algo acontece. E nós sabemos que esse instante é mais do que uma imagem. Sabemos que esse momento, e todas as partes dele...Irão viver para sempre."_


End file.
